Shopping Is Always the Answer
by DarkOuters7
Summary: Haruka and Michiru meet up with Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten in the mall. The result of a fight between Seiya and Haruka, they get locked in for the weekend. How will they survive one another? The Mall Ghost appearing doesn' t exactly help things either.


Author: DarkOuters7  
Title: Shopping is Always the Answer  
E-mail: darkouters7@yahoo.com  
*******************************************************  
Hey! This is my fourth fanfic. I'm so proud of myself! Anyway, this is my first attempt at a funny fanfic, and I think I did pretty well. This is definitely one for Haruka or Seiya fans. Or maybe even for Haruka and Seiya haters. Anyway, please tell me if you liked it or not. E-mail me at darkouters7@yahoo.com. Also, if you have any ideas for a fanfic, but you don't want to write it, then I will for you. Just e-mail me! Anyway, all these characters belong to the owners of Sailormoon, except for my character, but I don't want to say who it is cuz it'll give part of the story away, but I'm sure you can tell that I made it up. Anyway, enjoy, and e-mail me with your comments!  
*******************************************************************  
  
"I have a bad feeling about these Starlights," Sailor Uranus commented as she watched the three Starlights leap away.  
"We better keep an eye on them," Sailor Neptune said.  
"Don't judge them so quickly. They might be able to help us," Sailor Pluto added.  
"Well, I'm not going to trust any of them until I can see with my own eyes that they our solely on our side," Sailor Uranus declared.  
"Well, we know their human identities, so we can keep an eye on them 24/7," Sailor Neptune said.  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Those senshi are harsh," Yaten said as he walked toward the apartment he shared with Seiya and Taiki.  
"I think we can become a team and work together. They might be able to help us find Princess Kakyuu," Seiya said.  
"I don't think so. Sailor Uranus is so mean. I think she'd rather kill us then help us, even though we are on the same side as her," Yaten said.  
"She is rather rude to me," Seiya put in.  
"I wouldn't blame her. She walked in to see you about to undress her girlfriend. I would be mean to you too if that happened to me," Taiki said.  
"He has a point there, Seiya," Yaten said.  
"And she isn't mean on purpose. It's just her nature," Taiki added.  
"And why are we defending her?" Seiya asked Taiki.  
"I'm not defending her, I'm just stating the truth," Taiki said blushing.  
"Sure," Yaten said, "I believe you."  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Come on Haruka! We're late!" Michiru shouted up the stairs.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," Haruka said as she ran down the stairs. "How can you be late going to the mall?" Haruka muttered to herself.  
"I want to get there early!" Michiru stated.  
"Ok, I'm here! Let's go!" Haruka said.  
****************************************************************  
"Why do we have to go to the mall?" Taiki whined as he buckled himself in.  
"Shut-up Taiki!" Seiya shouted, "Just because you hate having fun doesn't mean you have to stop us from having fun."  
"Can't I just stay home?" Taiki asked.  
"No. You need to be out in public a little more," Yaten said.  
"Fine, but look. I think it's going to storm. It looks like a blizzard. Maybe we shouldn't go," Taiki suggested.  
"Too late," Seiya said as he pulled the car out of the driveway.  
"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH" Taiki exclaimed.  
"Do we have to be in the same car as him?" Yaten asked.  
"Yes, we do. He's our sibling, and even though he is annoying at times, and even though he's a party pooper all the time, he still needs to go to the mall with us and that is FINAL!" Seiya said shouting the last word.  
That shut them both up.  
*******************************************************************  
"Oh, Haruka, this dress would look adorable on you," Michiru said holding up a pink dress to Haruka.  
"Michiru, uh...I'm not a dress person, remember?" Haruka said.  
"Oh, but you will wear a dress sometime in your life, and this dress is absolutely adorable," Michiru said trying to persuade Haruka to get it.  
"Uh...well...uh...," Haruka said trying to think of something to say.  
"You don't like it do you?" Michiru asked, her voice wavering.  
"Oh, no, no, I mean yes, yes, of course I like it, I just..." Haruka said trying to make Michiru feel better.  
"It's ok, I understand," Michiru said.  
"Thanks...Hey! Look over there!" Haruka said pointing outside the shop to a bench by the ice-cream stand.  
"Its, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten!" Michiru exclaimed.  
"Come on, let's see what they're up to," Haruka said pulling Michiru out the store.  
They hid behind a trash can that was right behind the bench.  
"Now, can we go?" Taiki was asking.  
"No," Seiya replied.  
5 minutes later  
"Now can we go?" Taiki asked.  
"No," Yaten replied.  
5 minutes later  
"Now can we go?" Taiki asked.  
"NO!" Seiya and Yaten both shouted.  
"Yuck! I spilled my ice-cream on my pants! Gross!" Yaten exclaimed standing up and attempting to wipe the ice-cream off his pants.  
"I'll help," Seiya offered. They walked towards the men's bathroom.  
"Yes, my chance to escape. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Taiki laughed evilly as he stood up.  
"Stop right there!" Haruka shouted standing up to stop Taiki. She just loved to see him tortured so she wouldn't let him leave.  
"Oh, uh Haruka. Haha, uh hi. Haha, what are you doing here?" Taiki asked.  
"What do people do in a mall?" Haruka asked.  
"Uh, haha, uh shop I guess," Taiki answered.  
"Correct. So that's what we're doing here, nerd," Haruka spit out.  
"Now, don't be mean to him, Haruka," Michiru said.  
"Ok, ok," Haruka reluctantly agreed. "I'm sorry for calling you nerd, nerd," Haruka apologized.  
"Oh, uh, that's ok. Call me nerd whenever you like," Taiki said.  
"We finally got Yaten's pants clean," Seiya said as he walked up to Taiki. Then he realized that Haruka and Michiru were there too.  
"Uh, heh heh, uh, hi Haruka. Hi Michiru," Seiya said nervously.  
"Hello, Seiya," Michiru said politely.  
"Oh, isn't this sweet, the three nerds going to the mall together," Haruka said sarcastically.  
"We are not nerds! At least I'm not anyway!" Yaten exclaimed.  
"Sure, you go ahead and think that, nerd," Haruka said.  
"Haruka! Be nice!" Michiru scolded.  
Seiya caught himself staring at Michiru but it was too late.  
"You bastard...er...um...bitch...er um...whatever. You thing! Staring at my Michiru like that! No one stares at her except me! How dare you?!" Haruka exploded.  
"I'm sorry..I...I.." Seiya started to say.  
"Feel the wrath of Haruka!" Haruka shouted as she started to chase Seiya.  
"Haruka come back! It's ok!" Michiru shouted as she started running after her.  
"Don't hurt Seiya!" Taiki yelled as he started running towards the three.  
"Sigh, I might as well follow them," Yaten said to himself as he started jogging after them. He stopped as he reached a puzzled Taiki standing looking around.  
"Where did they go?" Taiki asked.  
"Um.." Yaten had no clue. He looked towards the men's bathroom and saw the door swinging open. "To the men's bathroom!" He exclaimed as he started running again.  
  
The mall will close in 5 minutes, an overhead voice called out.  
  
"We better get them and get out of here!" Taiki said.  
He ran into the bathroom to see Haruka ramming herself against a stall, trying to get it open.  
"You can't stay in there forever! Come out and fight like the man you're not!" she was shouting.  
"Calm down, Haruka. Please, it's ok. We don't want anyone to get hurt," Michiru said.  
  
"The mall will close in 4 minutes"  
  
"Stop it!" Yaten said tugging on Haruka's shirt trying to pull her off the stall door.  
"Get off of me! If you want to undress someone, go undress Taiki!" She shouted.  
"Seiya, get out here and fight!" Haruka screamed.  
"Uh, guys. The mall is gonna close soon. Maybe we should forget about this and go home. I'm hungry and thirsty. Oh, and I really need to study for that..." Taiki was trying to say.  
"Shut up!" Yaten yelled as he was attempting to pull Haruka away form the stall.  
"The mall will close in 3 minutes."  
  
"Haruka! Get off the stall right now! If you don't then no more fun for you for a whole month!" Michiru said.  
Haruka jumped back from the stall muttering,"I'll get you Seiya. Next time."  
  
"The mall will close in 2 minutes."  
  
The four made their way out of the bathroom, Seiya creeping as far away from Haruka as he could. Once outside, Haruka pounced on Seiya, dragging him to the floor.  
  
"The mall will close in 1 minute."  
  
Fists were flying and Yaten, Taiki, and Michiru were desperately trying to drag Haruka and Seiya apart from eachother.   
  
"Good-bye."  
  
Haruka and Seiya stopped fighting. The lights blinked off. A scream was heard, and then a dull thump as the body fell to the ground.   
Dull overhead lights turned on, and everyone could see once again.  
"Get off of me!" Haruka shouted as she pushed Taiki off of her.   
"I'm..I'm sorry. I'm afraid of the dark," He said.  
"Well, you didn't have to fall on me! You're so fat!" She shouted.  
"You're not so light yourself, Haruka," Yaten said.  
"Shut-up. I'm prettier than you anyday, you man-woman thing!" Haruka shot back.  
"Everyone calm down!" Michiru screamed.  
All was silent.  
"As you should all know, we are stuck in this mall. We need to find an exit, or maybe a guard or something," Michiru stated to the all too quiet group.  
"I don't think there will be any guards," Seiya said, " The mall is closed for two days due to one of your human celebrations."  
"Are you insulting our customs?" Haruka asked Seiya.  
"No, no no no no, of course not. I'm just saying that there probably aren't any guards here."  
"Good. And you better not lay one of your filthy fingers on my Michiru or else you will never live to see the light of day again!" Haruka threatened.  
"We might not live to see another light of day if we stay in here. We'll starve and have to eat the leather off shoes, and when those run out we'll eat eachother!" Taiki said hysterically.  
"Calm down! We can't starve to death in two days! Besides, it's called the food court stupid!" Yaten said.  
"We'll personally, I want to get out of here. I'll seriously die if I have to stay in here with you guys," Haruka stated pointing to Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten.  
"You guys, we shouldn't waste time. Let's find an exit," Michiru suggested.  
"Ok. Taiki and Yaten, you go that way," Haruka said pointing toward the north side of the mall, " and Michiru, Seiya, and I will go that way," she said pointing toward the South side of the mall. "Meet back here in 2 hours, and we'll see if anyone found a way out."  
"Why do I have to go with you?" Seiya asked Haruka.  
"Because I need to keep an eye on you. Who knows what trouble you'll get into," Haruka said, then she whispered into his ear, "Besides, I need to have some chance to kill you."  
"*GULP!!!*"  
Taiki and Yaten walked off, after wishing good luck to Seiya, and Haruka led Michiru and Seiya over to their starting point.  
"Now, look out for doors, windows, or anything that will lead us to the outside world," she commanded them.  
They walked along in silence, and they looked all over the place, but any windows they found were bullet proof and they couldn't get out. They reached the end of the mall, and Michiru abruptly stopped, but it was too late for Seiya. He ran right into Michiru and knocked her over. Haruka was not pleased.  
"You thing! How dare you fall on top of my Michiru? I'll kill you for this! She could be hurt! Michiru are you ok?"  
"Yes, I'm fine Haruka. He just fell. Please, don't hurt him," Michiru said.  
"I must. The thing is getting way to close to you!" Haruka declared.  
All the while, Seiya had been slowly backing away, but he didn't have enough time to run. Haruka kicked him in a not good place to kick a guy.   
"Why do I have to be a guy?" he groaned as he fell to the floor.  
"It's not over yet!" Haruka screamed as she ran towards him.  
"STOP!!!!!!!!!" Michiru screamed as she wacked Haruka over the head with a "Mall Doll" poster.   
"You guys are too much! Stand up! Come here! Good!" She said as they followed her orders.  
She took them both by the hand and walked them over to where they were supposed to meet Taiki and Yaten. She sat them down on the bench, and took a seat beside Haruka. Everyone was silent, until they saw Yaten and Taiki coming back.   
"Did you find an exit?" Haruka asked.  
"Can we go?" Michiru asked.  
"I'm hungry!" Seiya declared.  
"No," Yaten said as he plopped down next to Seiya.  
"We still need to explore downstairs. I know where some exits are down there, but I'm not sure if we will be able to get out from them," Michiru said.  
"Let's go!" Taiki said.  
"Wait a minute. Haruka, you stay here with Seiya. Taiki, Yaten and I will go."  
"But..but.." Seiya started to say.  
"NO buts! You two are staying here, and that's final. When I come back, there shall be NO dead person or persons on the floor, do you understand?" Michiru asked.  
"Yes, Michiru. I'll take care of him," Haruka said grinning evilly.  
"You better. Make sure he's just as healthy as he was before I left!" and with that she walked off with Yaten and Taiki following after her.  
  
"Guess it's just you and me," Seiya said as he watched Michiru, Taiki, and Yaten walk away.  
"Shut up," Haruka said.   
They sat in silence for what seemed like years, but was only really minutes.  
"You really love Michiru don't you?" Seiya asked.  
"Yes, I do, and she's the only person I will ever love," Haruka said, her voice softening as she spoke.  
"I love someone a lot, too," Seiya said.  
"Who?"   
"It doesn't matter. She doesn't love me back, and even if she did it doesn't mean we could be together."  
"Well, who is she?" Haruka asked.  
"Usagi."  
"WHAT?!?!?! YOU @#$#@$^ $% @#&$*!!! Don't you dare make her fall in love with you!" Haruka exploded.  
"Why? I mean I know she has a boyfriend, but she can love me if she wants to! Don't be jealous!" Seiya said.  
"I'm not jealous! She is destined to rule over Crystal Tokyo with Mamoru and that's what she's going to do! No one must stand in the way of that, or else the world would be destroyed or something!"  
"But.."  
"NO BUTS! Just stay away from her!" Haruka shouted.  
"Sorry," Seiya squeaked. Once again, silence fell over them.  
"It's cold," Seiya said shivering. He leaned closer to Haruka for warmth, but she pushed him away.  
"What do you think you're doing? Don't touch me!" Haruka shouted.  
"Sorry. I'm going to see if there are any sweaters or something. I'm going to freeze to death if I don't find one," Seiya said.  
He started walking away, but Haruka called out, "Seiya! Wait! I might as well go with you. I mean it is so boring sitting here by myself. Of course it's boring sitting here with you too, but..."  
"Ok, come. You don't need to explain," Seiya said.  
They walked over to a sweater store that was one of Haruka's personal favorites. Seiya grabbed a sweater and as they were walking back, they saw a dim light approaching them.  
"Michiru! Is that you?" Haruka called out.  
"Down from the bottom of the cash register tray,  
up into the darkness I will play ,  
singing my frightful songs to all I host  
I am the mall ghost!"  
  
"What?" Haruka asked panicking.  
"The mall..mall..mall ghost!" Seiya shouted.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they both screamed as they ran into the mens' bathroom.  
"You can't hide from me!" the mall ghost said as it followed them into the bathroom.  
Seiya and Haruka crouched into the smallest corner they could find, squishing together, trying to look as small as possible. Haruka hated ghosts. They were her one fear she was embarrassed to tell Michiru about. Seiya hated them, too.  
"Seiya, tell Michiru I love her if I die. You aren't all that bad either," Haruka confessed.  
"Same with you. You're actually rather pretty," Seiya said.  
"Really? You think so? Thanks." Haruka said.  
The mall ghost approached them, but right when she was about to hit them, the bathroom door opened and in walked Michiru, Taiki, and Yaten, to see Haruka and Seiya hugging eachother in fear.  
"Haruka?" Michiru asked, surprised.  
"The mall..mall..mall..mall..ghost! Look!" she said pointing to the air in front of her.  
"What?" Taiki asked puzzled.  
"It..tri...tried...to hurt us!" Seiya wailed.  
"Maybe we shouldn't have left you two alone. I don't know what you've been eating, drinking, or saying, but there is no mall ghost," Yaten said.  
"AND WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH HARUKA?" Michiru shouted.  
"EWWW!" Haruka shouted as she realized she was hugging Seiya.  
"Get off me!" she shouted.  
"Sorry, sorry!" Seiya apologized as he jumped up.  
They all walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the food court.  
"Too bad we didn't find a way out. We'll have to stay in here for the next day," Yaten said once they had all gotten their food and sat down.  
"I think I'll live, I think I'll live, I think I'll live," Taiki started chanting.  
"You will! Now shut up and eat before I hurt you!" Haruka shouted.  
They all ate and they heading back upstairs to a department store with beds in it. Everyone each got a separate bed, and they fell fast asleep. Seiya awoke to hear Taiki snoring.  
"He just had to decide to sleep beside me!" he thought.  
He got up and sleepily walked toward the food court. His stomach growled with hunger.  
He was about to decide where to eat, but he saw that faint glowing light again.  
"So we meet again my friend  
last time it was almost the end  
but I feel that now the time has come  
to say goodbye."  
"AHHHHHHHHH" Seiya screamed as he started running. He ran into someone and they both fell to the floor.  
"Seiya?" the person asked.  
"Haruka!" Seiya said recognizing the voice, "It's the Mall Ghost again!"  
Haruka pushed Seiya off and saw the mall ghost coming full speed towards them.  
"RUN!" she screamed as she ran dragging Seiya behind her.  
"You...run...so...fast," Seiya said out of breath.  
They made it to the department store where their friends were sleeping, and they felt the Mall Ghost catching up to them.  
"Help!" Seiya screamed as he ran past Taiki and Yaten who were sitting up on their beds.  
"What is going on?" Michiru asked sleepily.  
"The mall ghost!" Haruka shouted as she ran in circles around Michiru's bed, thinking the Mall Ghost was behind her.  
"Not that again. Stop this nonsense you guys!" Michiru shouted. They had ruined her beauty sleep, and that was not good.  
Seiya and Haruka stopped and looked around. The mall ghost was nowhere in sight.  
"Where did it go?" Seiya asked.  
"You guys are just hallucinating! Now go to sleep!" Yaten said.  
"Ya, good night!" Taiki said lying down and starting to snore.  
Yaten lied down too, and Michiru glared at Haruka and Seiya for a few minutes before she fell asleep.  
"It's going to get us!" Haruka whispered.  
"I'm so scared," Seiya said.  
"It's ok, we have eachother," Haruka said.  
They tip-toed over to the pillow bin thing that was full of pillows, and attempted to hide in it. As long as the ghost didn't see them, it wouldn't hurt them.  
"I can't breathe!" Seiya gasped after a few minutes in the pillow bin.  
"OOMfumplumm?" Haruka asked.  
"What?" Seiya asked.  
Haruka pulled a pillow out of her mouth and tried again, "I think it's safe," she whispered, "Should we go back?"  
"Ya, let's get out of here," Seiya agreed.  
They walked out of the pillow bin, and hopped onto their separate beds. Haruka fell asleep right away, and after a while, Seiya did too.  
Haruka woke up to someone tugging on her shirt.  
"Huh? what? SEIYA!!! What are you doing?" she practically started to scream, but remembered Michiru and whispered.  
"I had a nightmare," Seiya whispered.  
"Oh? It's ok. You can sleep here," then realizing she was being too nice, "Just don't try any funny stuff!"  
"Really? Thanks!" he said. He fell asleep and soon Haruka did too.  
*******************************************  
"AWW! How cute! Look at them!" Yaten was saying.  
Haruka woke up to see Seiya sleeping at her side.  
"I know. This is a Kodak moment. We need a camera!" Taiki said.  
"Uh..hi?" Haruka said. She saw Michiru glaring at her.   
"What were you doing?" she demanded.  
Seiya had woken up and he answered, "I had a nightmare, Haruka let me sleep here."  
"Oh," Michiru said, her expression softening. "How nice of you Haruka. And only yesterday you two were sworn enemies."  
"What?!?! I..I.." Haruka said. She couldn't' be nice to him all of a sudden.  
"It's ok. We understand," Yaten said.  
"Let's get some breakfast!" Taiki suggested.  
" 'k" Haruka said reluctantly.  
They walked over to the food court, and gasped at the sight of the fallen chairs and tables.  
"What exactly were you guys doing last night?" Yaten asked.  
"It was the Mall Ghost, I tell you! The Mall Ghost!!!!" Seiya said trying desperately to get them to believe him.  
"Yes. The Mall Ghost is just so horrible. It only wants to get us!" Haruka cried out.  
"We need to get food to these two, pronto. They're hallucinating," Taiki said.  
"Haruka, I think too much mall is bad for you. Just eat something, and live through this day, and when we go home, I'll give you a special treat," Michiru said.  
"But it's true! There is a mall ghost!" Haruka said.  
They were dragged to the table and forced to eat breakfast. Michiru decided that while she was at the mall, she might as well try on clothes, so she walked off. Haruka offered to go with her. Michiru would protect her if the Mall Ghost came.   
"Haruka, don't leave me here! The Mall Ghost will get me!" Seiya said as Haruka was about to follow Michiru.  
"Then come along. Michiru can protect both of us," Haruka stated.  
"Ok!" Seiya agreed.  
Yaten and Taiki were going to check out the music store. Seiya and Haruka followed closely behind Michiru, and the whole day, they gave her advice on clothes and colors that looked good on her.  
"Well, I didn't know you guys were such clothes experts!" she exclaimed.  
"Well, we aren't, it's just that we need something to keep our minds off the Mall Ghost," Seiya said.  
"I'm glad we're getting out of here tomorrow," Michiru said, "you guys would go insane if you stayed in here any longer than that."  
"Michiru, why don't you believe me?" Haruka asked. "Do you think I'm lying to you?"  
"No. You hallucinated seeing a ghost. I understand. If I didn't love the mall so much, I would start hallucinating too."  
"I'm hungry," Seiya interrupted.   
"Let's head down to the food court," Michiru suggested.  
They all walked over to the food court where Taiki and Yaten were just about to start eating.  
"Join us!" they called out.  
"This is delicious!" Taiki said biting into a frozen hamburger.  
Everyone made gagging noises except for Michiru. She wrinkled her nose slightly, but didn't say anything.  
After they all ate, they decided to look for another place to sleep. The beds they had slept on the night before had been uncomfortable. After several department stores, they finally found one with decent beds. They all chose a bed, and as they were about to fall asleep, the dull overhead lights blinked out.  
"What was that? Why is it so dark?" Taiki asked.  
"The overhead lights went out," Seiya called out from somewhere in the darkness.  
It was pitch black and no one could see.   
"Just go to sleep you guys, and we'll be able to see in the morning," Michiru said.  
Haruka heard Taiki's snoring, and then she heard Michiru's soft, even breathing. She figured everyone was asleep, so she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep herself. She woke up to see a bright light over her. She looked up at it, and saw the Mall Ghost about to attack her.  
She couldn't say anything. She was frozen to the spot, and her voice had left her. The Mall Ghost was about to bring her ice-cold hand down on Haruka when Seiya came and pushed Haruka out of the way. He rolled out of the way just in time.   
"RUN!" he whispered as loud as he could. He didn't want to wake anyone up.  
Haruka didn't know where to go. The only light was coming from the ghost, and it didn't cover much else. She ran blindly knocking down several pieces of furniture, and crashing into several shelves. The noise woke everyone else up, and Taiki got out a candle that he happened to find on the shelf next to him, and he lit it with the matches he had also just happened to find. He saw Haruka on top of a very frightened Seiya.   
"It's gonna get us!" Seiya was screaming.  
"Run!" Haruka shouted, still lying on the floor on top of him.  
"You guys, this has gone too far!" Yaten said, "Stop with this mall ghost business. Let us sleep!"  
"Haruka! I'm beginning to think that you're using this mall ghost stuff to use as an excuse for...well...how shall I say it...lying on top of Seiya!" Michiru said.  
*Teardrop* on everyone.  
"Michiru, how can you say something like that. You are the only one I love. But there is a mall ghost. It was chasing us all over the place!" Haruka said  
"Then where is it now?" Taiki asked.  
"Um..." Seiya said.  
"It tends to disappear when you guys come around," Haruka said.  
"Ah...I see," Yaten said sarcastically.  
"Just go back to sleep you guys," Michiru said.  
"We're out of here tomorrow!" Taiki exclaimed. Then he started snoring.  
Everyone fell back asleep and as Haruka was crawling into her bed, one of Taiki's snores blew the candle out.  
She felt something jump onto her.   
"WHAT?" she whispered as loud as she could.  
"Sorry," Seiya said, "I thought the ghost was coming or something."  
"Oh, well you can sleep here, but I don't think Michiru would like that."  
"But I don't know where my bed is," he whined.  
"Ok ok ok ok, stay here. Go to sleep now. Goodnight," Haruka said, and with that she closed her eyes and attempted to fall asleep. It seemed only a few minutes later that Seiya was shaking her, trying to wake her up.  
"What is it?" she whispered.  
"The Mall Ghost!" Seiya squeaked. Haruka looked over her shoulder, and saw the Mall Ghost standing about 30 feet away from them.   
She was singing:  
"My little friends  
I'm coming to get you  
don't run  
don't hide  
just wait for me  
soon, I'll be there  
you'll see"  
  
"Ah.." Seiya started but Haruka clapped her hand over his mouth.  
"Don't say anything!" she whispered.  
Together they sat there, staring intently at the Mall ghost, wondering if it would ever see them. Light starting flooding through the windows, and the Mall Ghost faded away.  
Seiya scrambled to his bed, just in time for Michiru to wake up. She looked at Haruka and Seiya and looked at how pale and frightened they were.   
"You guys must of had a tough night with the mall ghost, huh?" she asked.  
They didn't answer.   
"I'm so tired," Haruka whined.  
"Me too," Seiya said.  
"You guys should try sleeping," Yaten who had just woken up said.  
"Yeah, it helps," Taiki said.  
"Come on!" Michiru said looking at a clock by her bed, "The mall is opening in one hour!"  
They all trooped down to a main exit and waited.   
"I think we should hide so no one knows we've been in here," Yaten says.  
"Yeah, and then run out when no one's looking," Taiki added.  
"Good idea," Michiru said as she led them all the a hiding place.  
A lady walked in and walked over to the cash register. Everyone ran out while she wasn't looking, and they didn't stop until they reached their cars, which, unknowingly, they had parked beside eachother.  
"FRESH AIR!" Haruka shouted as she breathed deeply.  
"I live!" Seiya shouted.  
"We live!" Haruka shouted as she and Seiya started dancing.  
"They're happy to get out," Yaten said. Then he looked at Taiki who was kissing the cement ground. "So is he," Yaten added.  
"Seiya, I just wanted to say that, well..you aren't that bad...and well, I want us to be friends from now on. Deal?" Haruka asked.  
"Deal," Seiya said happily.  
Everyone got into their cars, and drove away. Inside the mall, the Mall Ghost sat, staring out the window, watching them leave.  
  
"You escaped my friends  
but its not the end  
I'm sure you'll be back to the mall  
don't' hesitate to get locked in again  
I had a lot of fun through it all"  
  
*************************************************  
  
Did ya like it? The Mall Ghost is property of me, ask for permission before using it in your stories. Thanks! Do you think there should be a sequel to this? Return of the Mall Ghost...I don't know. What do you think? E-mail me with your comments! Buh-bye!  
  



End file.
